nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Raw 4/7/14
(A video from WrestleMania is shown, showing Alberto del Rio winning the World Heavyweight Championship. A promo for the draft plays, as Heel Wolverine and Alex Davidson are standing in the ring, as the camera cuts over to them) HW: WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT--- (Phantom’s music plays as he walks down to the ring to a mixed and confused reaction from the crowd. Phantom is on a single crutch with scratches and scars over his face) WR: Phantom?! Shouldn’t he be retired? Hunter: He should… but he is the CEO after all. Let’s see what he has to say. Phantom: Heel, you are relieved of your duties effective IMMEDIATELY. Leave the ring now. Heel: And why is that? Phantom: I am the CEO, I suggest you don’t question me. Now get out. (The crowd boos as Heel Wolverine leaves the ring) Phantom: Now… onto business. I am the new Raw General Manager, whether you like it or not. Now, I have some business I wanna get to. Tonight is the draft. Instead of the traditional method of having matches to determine who goes where, I went through the trouble of doing that myself. Here are the roster changes now; Nexus to Smackdown, Dexter Hazard to Smackdown, Proxinator to Smackdown, Austin Henderson to Smackdown, David Falcon to Smackdown, and Michael Maverick to Smackdown. AD: Why thank you. That isn’t bad at -- Phantom: Shut up. I’m not in the mood for this shit, or would you rather me relieve of your duties and sit you down on the commentary booth next to Heel too? AD: Sorry sir. Phantom: Right. Now as for Raw; We’ll be getting Punker 2K14, The Ultimate Opportunist, Samir Cerebral Assassin, and the tag team champions, Apex Predator and Shamrock Steve. (The Vortex’s music plays as they come out to the ring. Nexus steps in first, followed by Dexter and Prox) want Nexus to promo on winning the MITB briefcase Phantom: Well Nexus, the thing with that is that you didn’t do it fair. You know what? At Bloodbath, you’re taking Jason T on for that Money in the Bank Briefcase. Now I suggest you stay in the ring, because it’s time for your match tonight. Match 1: Shadow (debut match) vs Riyan Match 2: The Vortex (Nexus, Dexter, Proxinator) vs Jason T, Shamrock Steve, and The Apex Predator *After the match, The Vortex begins to beat down the other team until Riyan makes the save, only to get taken down by Vortex too. Proxinator vs Riyan in a WM rematch is announced for Smackdown* Segment 2: want ADR to promo on winning the WHC *After his promo, TUO comes up to him* want TUO to promo on how the NWC is better than the WHC, and why he’s the top dog on Raw now *ADR vs TUO is announced for tonight* Match 3: Rated Peep Superstar vs Earl Cox vs Manik vs Lestat - #1 contender for United States Championship Segment 3: want Kyle to cut a promo on winning at WrestleMania *After his promo, the number one contender attacks him* Segment 4: want David to promo on the rematch clause for the WHC, and announce he will challenge ADR at Bloodbath *Michael Maverick comes from behind and beats David down until he’s unconscious* want Michael to promo, challenging David to a Street Fight tonight, with the stipulation if that he wins, the Bloodbath match will be Triple Threat Match 4: The Enigmatic Creature vs The Hunter - #1 contender for Intercontinental Championship Segment 5: want Punker to promo on retaining the IC Championship at WM Match 5: Punker 2K14 vs Austin Henderson Match 5: David Falcon vs Michael Maverick - Street Fight - If Michael wins, he is added to the Bloodbath WHC Match Segment 6: want Jason T to promo on his Bloodbath match with Nexus Main Event: ADR vs TUO - Champion vs Champion *After the match, Vortex comes down to the ring and begins attacking TUO viciously. Proxinator pulls out a table and sets it up, while Nexus powerbombs TUO through it. Nexus hands in the MITB briefcase to the referee and cashes in. Main Event V2: TUO © vs Nexus - NWC Championship